Blue Moon
by ninja awesome monkey
Summary: When Zoradia finds out that her mother has been captured by night elfs she sets out to find her, but what she doesn't expect to find is a banished night elf druid that in more ways then one is just like her. NE/ BE
1. Chapter 1

**I hope you like please R &R! **

**

* * *

**

I crept through the heavy bush around the outskirts of the mighty city of Darnassian. My large pet ran ahead jumping quietly from stone to stone knowing where to step and where not to. These forest similar to Eversong woods, and so the terrain was extremely familiar.

It was not a second later when I heard a loud twig snap. I swirled around to see two large yellow eyes starring at me with death scourging in them, I had little time to react. I quickly took out my bow pulling out an arrow as the animal lifted off the ground practically becoming air born before slamming into me but not quick enough before I let my arrow fly hitting it squarely in the chest. Its purple fur heaved a great sigh as it lay limp on me, I realized then that this cat was more weight then two of me. Hunters weren't built for strength we were small and agile, in other words I was trapped.

I let out a deep sigh as I felt Kadar returning to me sensing the trouble that had been brought on me. He jumped out from some near bushed growling whipping his head back and forth before spotting me, he slowly advanced me. The large black wolf let out a deep grunt before nosing the large cat off of me whimpering as he took his nose off of it

_Ugh it stinks. _Kadar sent to me, our minds connected to each other

_Yes well it is wild _I replied tired of his constant barking, no pun intended

_I'm wild and I don't stink_

_That's__ what you think. _ He growled before turning around

_You're__ welcome by the way. _He said walking away into the shadows

_Thank you _I called out to him. I looked back at the animal and then noticed the markings, they weren't your standard wild animal markings they were druid markings

"holly…" I whispered

_I think I hear something _I stood back for a second looking around till I found a tall tree and began to climb it reaching the first branch and laying down on my stomach straining my string and arrow

_Patrol. _ He warned. I ducked my head lower watching a large group of night elf's maybe four or five come around a corner nearing the fallen druid that was only a few meters from my tree, I slowly crept forward before jumping onto a near tree jumping from tree and quiet and still as possible.

_Meet me by that lake we saw earlier _I said my arms warped around a branch as I swung like an ape.

I was only a few feet away when I jumped down I began to walk to the surface of then water. I felt a object as hard as a bolder smash against me pinning me to the ground, I stiffened a scream when I saw the bright blue eyes starring at me. I let out a stiff groan when Kadar sprang out of the bushes

_Oh no…_ he thought

_Yep. _

"Zoradia" a male voice growled, soon a large Tauren waltz out. He was beloved by who ever meet him, his heart stretched out as large as magnificent eagle wings. He wore all mail armor. His name was Aadi and was my trainer at the moment.

"What are you doing here?" he sighed

"Well I could ask you the same!" I growled trying to wiggle out of the large white Nightsabers grasp.

"I am here to find you, you foolish child!" he looked away for a second his large ears twitching, Yuka let go of me her large blue eyes looking over the trees.

"We will talk more later right now we need to get out of here." He grabbed my hand pulling me up.

"Come on Kadar." He hissed before we sprang into near bushes. "Here grab onto me." He pulled a hearth stone out as it began to heat up. I nodded grabbing Kadar's fur with my left hand and Aadi in my right.

My stomach twisted and my eyes felt like they were about to explode but soon we were as the inn in the middle of Eversong woods.

"God, your mother never told me how much trouble you would get into, maybe I would have re thought this whole thing if I had knew." He growled

"Well, you are stuck with me now." I grinned up at him, he laughed before pulling my head under his arm roughly rubbing my head

"It would seem that way wouldn't it!"

_Oh my…_ Kadar spoke breathlessly

_What is it? _

_Look at Yuka, she's absolutely….breathtaking_

_What? Yuka? Kadar she is a cat! Don't dogs hate cats?_

_Not this one… _he said in a trance

_You are hopeless _

"Are you ready then?" Aadi said

"For what?"

"For training! you do want to be a good huntress don't you?"

"Oh yes! Right!" I said before grabbing my near bow and scurrying forward towards Aadi.

**Fifteen years later…**

My cloak slightly dragged as my boots let out a little click every step I took down the long pathway towards the great city of Orgimmar. Kadar trailed beside me now reaching my shoulders in height. A familiar figure stood in the door, I nearly let out a scream as I rushed forward,

"Aadi!" I yelled

"Hello there young one" he said Yuka grooming herself by his side. I jumped forward wrapping my arms around him,

"I have missed you old friend, and how is my mother?" I said pulling back his face fell and he looked deep into my eyes. My heart begin to thud like a hummingbird

"How is my mother Aadi?" I voice cracking now.

"This is why I called you here Zoradia…" he trailed off "she was captured... by the Alliance." My heart sank and my whole body felt icy cold, Kadar let out a short whimper.

"She was…captured? When! By who!" I yelled now two orc guards tensed up to my right their eyes darting towards us. Aadi's eyes nervously flickered between the guards and me

"Let's go into the city I wish to do this in a more private setting." I let out a loud whistle afterward my black feather hawkstrider ran forward. Aadi did the same and soon we had found our way into a small pub, it was rustic but held ever race and class in the horde.

"Now, Tell me." I demanded

"It was a little over a week ago, your mother and I had been living in Ashville for nearly two year with no trouble from night elfs" he paused looking at me "…But a few days ago, there was a raid on the small horde outpost. We all fought but, they took her…" his eyes fell to the table.

My mind was already made up this point. My throat was filled with bile my hands tightening into tight fist.

"I am going to Darnassian." I said sharply "I'm leaving in the morning"

"Your mother wouldn't want that Zor!" he grabbed my hand but I pulled it away " Wait till I can get a few men and women together at least"

"You can get that group together, but I am leaving tomorrow and not you or anyone else can stop that." My face was in a hard line as I stood up and walked towards the door but not before a drunken troll stopped me

"where you be going pre' lady" his voice was muffled and he swayed on spot but he still stood two heads taller then myself.

"Step aside." I hissed, he bent down coming face to face with me.

"an' wha if ja don't want to" I had enough of this and pulled my fist back before snapping it forward hitting the troll in the jaw, there was an up roar of laughter in the pub only one did not laugh. Aadi, had eyes of complete sorrow, for the girl he would call his daughter, and for the women he so dearly loved.

**I know it's short but it is just a start:)**

**please review **

**r**

**e**

**v**

**i**

**e**

**w**


	2. Chapter 2

I circled my small room that I had bought for the night in the locals inn. Kadar laid on the bed his chin resting on his paws

_I forgot. _He said

_Forgot what?_ I snapped

_How breath taking Yuka was…_ I spun around shooting him daggers

_This is what you think about! When we are about to go to an alliance city in the morning! _I yelled

_And what are you doing on the bed, get off you mutt! _

_Hey, hey! Calm down…look I'm getting off no reason to get pissy._

_Shut it._

I sat down on the bed letting my face fall down into my hands, I begin to shake letting the tears fall out easily, I never cried, living in this world crying was only a sign of weakness.

I felt a nudge at my knee, I looked down to see Kadar placing his large head in my lap his dark amber eyes starring lovingly up at me.

_It's going to be alright, we will get her. _He said reassuring me.

_Right. _I whimpered standing up pushing away the last of my tears.

Now I just needed to think of a quick way to get here I could fly to Felwood and then travel by my hawkstrider. But that would take weeks. I needed to get there as soon as I could. That's when the thought popped in my head. How had I got there in my childish years one name began to shine in my head

_No. _Radar said strongly standing up, looking at me.

I continued to plan out the perfect plot to get there ignoring Kadar. Yes it would be so easy, the memory took me back to that sunny afternoon in the Eversong woods with my best friend Dyul.

* * *

_My feet skimmed the lake while Kadar laid his body against the side of my body, Dyul sat by me, he had his new robes on and wore a bright grin _

_"…And my master told me he would begin to teach my how to make portals today!" he finished. I grinned at him _

_"That's wonderful Dyul! I can't believe you are being taught that! I have hardly even learnt Arcane shot! You seem years older in your training it's quite impressive" I praised. I wrapped my arm around him taking him in a tight embrace. _

_I was suddenly aware of the blood that had ran up to his face _

_"Oh, sorry" I said pulling away _

**_Oh god. _**_Kadar said _

**_What?_**_ I asked looking down at him _

**_Can't you see? He is absolutely smitten! _**_He said rolling his eyes. I looked with a questioning glance at Dyul _

_"It's really nothing, it will take years before I can make my first Portal" he said looking shyly down at his hands. _

_Was what Radar said true? _

**_Of course it is, I'm always right, remember? _**_I ignored my young pet letting my eyes trail Dyul with a calculating glance. I had never had a boy interested in me, even though I was nearly thirty- six I still had the mind of a child or one that was going through the transition of a child and a young teenager. Dyul was a couple years older then me, could it be then that he saw me more then a friend? _

_"I have to go soon" he grumbled, he stood up looking down at me "would you like to join me? You can watch if you please." I thought for a second shaking off the other thoughts, standing up and brushing off my leather pants _

_"Of course I would!" I said, hearing a low groan from Kadar. _

_

* * *

_

_It had been two hours before His master finally made a portal to the city of __Silvermoon_

_"We need to start small and it is always good to have somewhere you know well." His old teacher said. Dyul nodded watching his masters hands as the created the portal with ease. _

_"What is your favorite place to go?" I asked, he starred at me for a long time _

_"Teldrassil, My father lived there till his was seventy when the arcane magic over took him. He loved it there and would take me there many times, it's absolutely beautiful there I hope one day the blood elves who lived there will be able to go back" _

_I stiffened at his response, this was quite strange was he saying that one day a third of the blood elves will return there and return to the __Alliance__? Or had I miss herd him? _

_I tried to ignore the commit letting my eyes drift away. I then heard a loud pop and there in front of me was the portal to the great city of __Darnassian__. _

_"Oh no, How foolish of me, Excuse my for one moment while I get my spell book this cannot be here." He said in a rush shuffling away._

_I stood up slowly my mind racing a mile a minute. _

_"Have you ever gone through a portal Dyul?" I asked in a ghostly tone _

_"Once…" he paused looking at my eyes "Wait, no Zoradia, you can't! I won't let you" he said standing in my path. _

_Annoyance filtered through out me, _

_"Oh come on!" I whined. Kadar growled at my side he as well felt my excitement of the approaching adventure. Dyul's eyes glanced nervously down at Kadar switching back at me. That's when the idea shocked my body _

**_you're evil_**_ Kadar said _

**_shush_**_, I then advanced Dyul but my eyes were no longer looking at the portal but him, I let a sly grin creep up to my face. It was already working by the way his eyes froze plastered on me. _

_"Please Dyul" I grinned placing one hand on his cheek, his cheeks were tomato red as he took a large gulp "Please" I moaned. _

_"o-o-o-o-kay" he stuttered taking a step to the right. _

_"Thank you" I whispered before launching into the portal. _

_

* * *

_

It had come to my attention that Dyul now worked in Orgrimamr, how convent.

_Don't _Kadar growled

_Why do you even care? _I asked looking down at him questioning

_Because as a male I know how it feels to have a women use her…charm to get what ever she wants! _

_You know? What are you talking about? _

_I don't stay by your side all the time there is a lot of times I leave at night… _a sudden image flooded my mind from Kadar's.

_"_Oh my god!" I yelled clutching at my skull trying to erase my mind of those images

_Please, for my health never show me any of your __midnight__….adventures! _I said, stalking off into the bathroom, hearing Kadar give out a throaty chuckle.

I looked into the mirror and grimaced, I was no beauty that was sure. I had a layer of dirt covering my face from the long travel through the Durotar. My red hair was sprayed on my shoulders my mail armour reaching all the way up to my neck.

I quickly discarded my armour, leaving my body in my cloth shirt that was strung up the chest, and my tight cloth pants. That was a bit better. I finally washed my face and hair in the sink, stringing out my hair after.

After I brushed my hair I finally looked presentable, I walked back into the bedroom to find Kadar passing the room, when he looked up his eyes winded.

_Wait….are you a girl!_ He said sarcastically

_Oh shut your trap! _I said throwing a pillow at him. He growled dogging out of the way.

There was just one thing that was missing, I let my hands travel to the string that did up my shirt and let out two loops, just letting a peek at my chest, perfect.

_Oh my…really you had to do that! _

_Yes, he is a grown man now he won't be persuaded with a hand to his cheek! _I said grabbing my bag that had some gold in it, after I was finished with Dyul I would go shopping for food and water.

I opened the door and looked back at Kadar

_Coming? _

_Yeah…_

_

* * *

_

_You know he has a girlfriend! _Kadar attempted another jab at me as we walked up towards Dyul's shop

_Hasn't stopped men before him. _I said before walking into the shop.

He had cut his hair now having extremely short letting it stand up like fire, his dark skin glowed in the dim light and he now hand some facial hair growing off of his chin and around his mouth.

When he looked up his mouth parted but he soon composed himself standing up a little straighter and puffing out his chest.

"Zoradia?" he said softly his eyes glancing up and down my body. "You look…"

"You too" I said grinning

_Oh god, I am going to step outside. _Kadar said, I didn't glance at him as he walked outside his tail hanging low _this is a sad day for men._

_I am only doing this for my mother! I haven't even dated a man for at least a year give a break wont you! _

_Yeah, yeah…_

"How are you?" he said his face falling, he knew? That was going to mess with my plan.

"I have been better" I sighed putting my elbows on the counter. I let out a satisfied grin as his eyes traced down to my chest. I heard a whimper out side and hissed.

Dyul shook his head looking back up at me

"Yes, well. What would you like today?" he said calmly

"I need to ask you a favour." I said standing back up

"What is it?" he said now interested

"Well, you know…my mother she was…captured by the alliance and getting there would take days…so I was wondering if you could help a friend and maybe make a portal to Darnassian." I said biting my lip.

"Yes, of course I can help you." He said grinning. I was stunned and scratched the back of my head looking down at the counter, why had it been so easy?

He began to grab a few things from underneath the counter when he looked back up

"Though, you should know I would help you, I don't understand why you were trying to seduce me." he paused looking at me with a questionable glance. Blood quickly ran to my face as I crossed my arms, he shook his head before continuing

"It was entertaining though, you have gotten better at that from the last time you used me to get a portal." My eyes widened, was I that translucent?

"I'm sorry" I whispered

"Don't be" he laughed "I'm just glade that I finally figured that day out, it took me about five years but I finally got it through my thick skull." He paused "I will have this portal soon as I can"

"Actually can you have it ready for tomorrow?"I said a hopeful glance in my eyes

"Tomorrow… I don't know" he said with a grimace.

"Please" I said with a foolish grin

"I'll give it my best, Darnassian is a difficult portal."

"Thank you" I said grabbing his hand "I've missed you old friend" he smiled back at me

"As I"

* * *

After grabbing my supplies I began to walk back to the inn. When I entered my room I looked around for Kadar to find him no where.

Where that dog? I shuttered of the thought of his taking one last adventure before we left, I soon shook that out of my head climbing in my bed, and falling into a deep sleep.

_____________________________________________________________________________****__****______****__****____****__****____________****__****__________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****______****__****________________________________________________________________________________________________

* * *

_

_____________________________________________________________________________****__****______****__****____****__****____________****__****__________________________________________________________________________________________________****__****______****__****_________________________________________________________________________________________________

**please revie It's hard to keep writing the story without them! and i will update more quickly if there are more reviews! hope you liked it!**


End file.
